The present invention relates to a display system comprising a screen memory having a one-to-one correspondence to the characters to be displayed on a raster scan type cathode ray tube, a character generator for generating a bit stream indicative of a character selected by an output of the screen memory and a CRT control circuit for generating a display address corresponding to a display position on the CRT and raster addresses which select the relation between the character block of the character generator and the scanning lines of the characters to be displayed on the CRT.